1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate structure, semiconductor package and method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor substrate structure including a metal bump for connecting a solder bump, a semiconductor package including the same and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Design trends in the semiconductor industry include weight reduction and miniaturization of semiconductor products. However, techniques for weight reduction and miniaturization may result in manufacturing problems. For example, fine pitch conductive traces can result in low yield during manufacturing, thin semiconductor substrate structure is difficult to handle because it is too soft, the use of underfill in flip-chip bonding can be high cost, and solder bumps may be easy to crack. In addition, the side rail of a semiconductor substrate strip has a risk of damage or cracking during assembly when a thin semiconductor substrate structure is used.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a semiconductor substrate structure, semiconductor package and method of manufacturing the same that can solve the above problems.